Seven Days to Seduce Him
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: "We'll have sex in the morning and sex in the evening, sex after lunch, and sex before dinner and sex after dinner. We'll have sex all night! And even when it's morning- we'll have even more sex! Only sex!" "Oh God, Sakura. You're drunk." AU - our world


_Summary- "We'll have sex in the morning and sex in the evening, sex after lunch, sex till tea, and sex before dinner and sex after dinner. We'll have sex _all_ night! And even when it's morning - we'll have even more sex! And then we'll keep having sex till we both don't ever want to have sex again! But that'll be almost never! So we'll keep having sex forever! All the time! Only Sex!"_  
_"Oh God, Sakura. You're drunk."_  
_AU - our world._

* * *

Day 1.

The movie had just ended and the two of them were making their way out onto the crowded street. Sakura plugged in her headphones and skipped alongside him gaily. He slowed down a bit and turned to her, almost beginning to say something. Carelessly, she ignored him and hummed along to the song she was listening to.

Sighing in resignation, he looked down at the pavement and continued walking at the same slow pace, scuffing the toes of his running shoes against the ground dolefully. All of a sudden Sakura began singing, not too loud but just about enough for him to hear. She did sing well but the song she sang right now didn't involve too much singing anyway. He listened to her but did not react in any way at all.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." She bobbed her head up and down while skipping from one pavement stone to another, repeating the lyrics mischievously, "let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Surreptiously she peeked over at her companion, letting her bangs cover her eyes and smiling face. He was still focusing on the pavement beneath them and his measured, even steps.

He was doing his best job at ignoring her.

She stepped up both her pace and her volume. He increased his pace too and still managed to walk alongside her, easily navigating through the packed crowd even with his bent head and entirely unconcerned air. He still didn't look at her.

"I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe. It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play. A love game, a love game"

He looked up at 'sexy' and she smirked a bit. The right corner of her mouth lifting deviously, the right side, the side away from him. He looked at her incredulously for a second then opened his mouth.

"Hold me and love me. Just wanna touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough. For my heart to quit it.  
"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much, just bust that kick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"

Immediately, he closed his mouth and turned away, looking straight ahead. A faint flush covering the back of his neck and cheeks. Her fists clenched, she did not see him or his blush and she grimaced and sang the next part a little softer, in a lower key and a hoarse whisper, "Let's play a love game. Play a love game. Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Donz the love game…"

They continued walking down the street, taking a turn at the bakery – he was still walking with an odd gait, concentrating wholly on the pavement stones and she was humming and singing, now even softer than before, in a soft, hoarse and very seductive whisper, "I'm on a mission  
and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest. I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad. A love game, a love game."

She kept turning to look at him almost every two steps of the way, he would look up at her too, at times and smile but it always turned out a grimace. She continued to sing, even softer now so even he had to strain to pick up some words. She inhaled deeply after another verse and then started singing normally again, at a higher pitch and a louder voice, "I can see you staring there from across the block, with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh. The story of us, it always starts the same, with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game. And a game, and a game, and a game. A love game!"

This time he turned back to her again and opened his mouth, she looked back at him and smiled. He didn't return it, "You know you might want to tone down?" He suggested softly with a slight furrowing of the brows in worry, "I mean, it's okay when _I_ hear that... I really won't think much of it... but if other people hear you... y'know..." he faltered, "they'll get the wrong idea..." he concluded lamely. Her large smile vanished and she fixed him with a dry look, pursing her lips up sourly. He bit his lip and turned back again - looking dead ahead and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Her nostrils flared, eyes flashed and she yanked the earplugs out of her ears and jammed some keys on her phone to switch the player off. Giving him one last, disappointed look she fell in step with him, weaving through the crowd silently and occasionally peeking glances at him when he wouldn't notice.

* * *

Day 2.

Groggily, she pushed aside the covers and took a deep breath. The sun was shining in her eyes and she tried yanking the curtain across the broad window back and gave up when it became evident it wouldn't move. The alarm too had been ringing for an hour and she really couldn't ignore it anymore. She trudged across the room in her sleep addled state and hit a button- effectively silencing the menace.

She saw the clock face and the time, not registering anything and stumbled back towards her bed, aiming to land on it and go right back to sleep. When she tripped over some unidentified object on the floor and hit her head against the bed's leg her eyes flew open, "Shit." She cursed under her breath and rapidly dove for her phone. She sat on the hard floor carelessly and furiously typed out a message on the tiny keypad and hit send with a funny expression on her face.

_"Will you come shopping with me?"_

The reply came after more than fifteen minutes; she sighed and cursed under her breath again. This was what the alarm was for- so she didn't catch him in his busy period.  
_"Uhh what for...?"_

_"Umm... girly stuff :P"_ she typed back out almost immediately, jumping in anticipation and sent it right then.

This time the reply came a bit earlier - in just under five minutes - _"That's... kinda scary? What's 'girly' stuff?"_

She giggled like a school girl first then took a deep breath, closed her eyes then opened them and typed slowly this time, deleting many times or changing words around to make them sound better. When she seemed satisfied enough after about twenty minutes of reading, typing, deleting and then typing again and couldn't bear to make any more changes - she sent the message again and closed her eyes, joined her hands and silently chanted- "Please please please please please..."

The message read- _"Girly stuff? Well... it includes- chocolates, flowers, Pills, underwear and lingerie, sexy clothes and ... *other* stuff too ^^"_

She reread the message and snorted in dissatisfaction, deleting it and trying to draft a better one just for kicks and yelped in excitement when his message came almost immediately after she had deleted hers. She calmed herself down, steeling herself for disappointment before opening it- _"o.0 wow. Going for a date? With a girl? What are chocolates and flowers for? And anyway im sorry I won't be able to - got a meeting today.."_

She frowned and threw the phone on her bed where it bounced twice then landed on the floor. She grunted and left it right there - mood completely and wholly corrupted. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom- looking out at the sky and muttering- "Why doesn't he understand? Ever? _Why?_"

* * *

_So, how was it? ^^ Any suggestions on what her next tactics should be? I have a couple but I really don't know whether seven days would be enough! Only seven days! To ensnare stoic, gentlemanly and very calm and sweet Li? Who should we give more credit to? Sakura for being a devious, little, and *ahem* very sexualised conspirator and planner? Or Li for being so, well, calm and cool and awesome and just so sweet?_  
_So, should it be more than seven days? Or even less if Sakura can get evil enough soon enough!_

_Do you have any ideas? Suggestions? Rants? Jokes? Thoughts? Complaints? Anything? Then just drop me a review! *jumps giddily*  
Oh and just so you know - this is my first TRC fic! *jumps around even more*  
So you can be as brutal or as nice as you want to be - just as long as you feed this attention hungry crazy psyched up maniac with more attention! So, review please? And also help me out with the name? Seven Days To Seduce Him is really an outcome of writing this at 4 AM and not even completing it properly. I just sat and completed it and the name is really spur of a moment decision (and admittedly the crappiest name I've ever given to anything) So please please please - suggest a better one? Or even scold me for this one - that's okay too T-T  
_

_And wow - that's a long A/N, ne?  
Don't worry - the next A/N won't be so long and the next chapter won't be so short if you just drop me a review! See, I'm being a good girl, aren't I? So review? Please? Please pretty please with multiple cherries on top? *grins*_

_And THANK YOU for reading! (And reviewing too ^^)  
_


End file.
